


Water and Plenty of Sunlight

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Marauders' Era, POV Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s little beauty to be had in Cokeworth, but with Alice and a little bit of illicit magic, Lily realizes that her dreary old hometown can live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Plenty of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 4 prompt: [Alice/Lily - sunflowers.](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/693263.html?thread=2590735#t2590735)

“Come on, love! They won’t last forever!” Alice looks back at Lily, and for a moment, her smile is so sweet and bright that it makes heat radiate throughout Lily’s body.

Lily reaches ahead and grasps Alice’s hand, letting herself be led through the field of freshly-grown sunflowers. She’s sure that before this day, she’s only seen them in picture books—they’re almost too beautiful to be real, with their petals the color of melted butter and big, fat seeds falling and crunching underfoot. There’s little beauty to be had in Cokeworth, but with Alice and a little bit of illicit magic, Lily realizes that her dreary old hometown can live again.

With a snorting laugh, Alice tumbles them both down onto the spring-damp grass, the sunflower stalks bowing around them. “Nobody can see them but us,” Alice whispers like it’s a naughty secret, and straddles Lily before leaning down to kiss her. Lily feels cold water seep into her clothes, but all she cares about are Alice’s warm hands and warm lips, the warm magic that emanates from her entire body.

“They’re beautiful,” Lily murmurs, running her fingers through Alice’s short hair, making it spike up in every direction. As Alice kisses her way down Lily’s throat, Lily looks up at the sky. The sunflower petals are like stars against the slate clouds.

“Our own little world,” Alice murmurs against Lily’s neck.

Lily has never met someone quite like Alice before, and she’s sure that she never will again.


End file.
